Snow Dads
by daylightvampire
Summary: After a rare snowfall occurs in Lilycove, the conjoined Team Magma and Aqua have a day of fun. Well...their version of fun.


**Author's Note:** Now I know that Hoenn typically a tropical place but seeing as I don't care about canon things for the time being, I'm screwing up the weather and making it snow. Lilycove seems to be a better candidate for the setting of this story. Not only is it the location of the base but its kinda northern (which would make it a little cooler?) and its not as "tropical" as Slateport. Kind of like Maine. Not really but I digress. I do hope that I made Maxie and Archie in character, I did the best I could. Another setting note, is that this takes place a week or two after Christmas in the Pokemon world. You'll see why later on.

As for the situation May and Brendan being adopted by the Nerd Dads, I haven't really thought about why (assuming May is the protag in games, I chose her. Not a fan of Norman, to say the least.) Brendan would be there as an adoptee. So, this might be an AU or something. I'll figure out the details in later stories if I decide to continue with this verse.  
This was meant to be pure fluff and fun times because I'm going through a stressful time in school and needed an outlet for happiness or something. Good news though, I got a B on my College Algebra exam so that relieves some of the tension. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the story as much as I did writing it!

**Snow Dads**

The shared Team Magma/Aqua base was a little more drafty than usual this particular morning, not that it affected Archie much. The burly pirate was sprawled out on the bed, half naked, and snoring as loud as a Snorlax. His poor partner, Maxie, could not share his comfort. At least not without his thermal pajamas and dozens of blankets. It also didn't help that Archie was taking up more than half of the bed. After some fitful struggles from Maxie, the two finally settled down into each others arms to get back to sleep. It was a pretty peaceful morning. Or it would have been. Had they not adopted two rambunctious kids with a knack for waking their parents up at ungodly hours for whatever reason.  
The duo crept into their Dads' shared room with devious smirks on their faces. One step followed by another in a quiet, precise, and well practiced fashion. The kids positioned themselves on either side of the bed. They shared a sly look, mouthing a countdown. When they reached one, they pounced on the bed while giving out a playful battle cry which was soon followed by the cries of surprise and dismay from their unsuspecting targets.

"MAY, BRENDAN!" Maxie screeched as he grappled for his glasses on the bedside table. "What in Arceus's name do you think you two are doing?! Its 6:30 in the morning!"

Archie, who had be dislodged from the bed and was currently struggling to escape the tangled sheets, grunted his agreement before proceeding to finally free himself. "No kidding! You scamps near gave me a heart attack!"

Maxie glanced down at his husband curiously before rolling his eyes and turning back to the main problem at hand. "What are you two even doing up this early? Normally, I would have a hard time just getting the two of you up for breakfast."

"You wouldn't believe what's happening outside!" Brendan grinned from ear to ear.

"Its snowing!" May cheered.

It took a moment for it to register in the still sleep-ridden adults' minds before it finally clicked. Snow didn't happen as often as it did within the other regions. After all, Hoenn was a lot more tropical. But there would be the occasional snowfall caused by some northern fronts coming down from Sinnoh, the weather institute was still investing this phenomenon but no clear answers were in sight for the time being. For the most part, it was harmless due to it being isolated to northern Hoenn and there being only a few inches on the ground which would melt within the next few days. Thus, leaving places like Lilycove with its typical temperate weather. Albeit a little chillier.

It was a nice change for a lot of people who didn't get to see snow as often. However, there were still the people who would've preferred to having their typical climate rather than dealing with the colder temperatures and snow cleanup. Namely Maxie who groaned at the news given to him.

Archie didn't share that pessimistic sentiment which was shown when he tilted his head back and guffawed with glee. "Bwahahaha! Well I'll be a scurvy dog! I ain't seen snow since I was a younger lad! C'mon kids, this here chance is rare. Gotta make the most of it!"

Without a moment to lose, he threw off the covers and took off running down the hall not even caring that he was clad only in his shorts and his hair young trainers were hot on his heels while banging on doors to wake up the rest of the team members for a day of fun. Maxie pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"There goes the quiet morning…"

The red head's moping was interrupted when Archie came stumbling back shivering from the shock of the cold. He began digging through the closet for warmer clothes. "Holy shit its cold!"

"….Who would've guessed?"

It took nearly half an hour for Maxie to decide what to wear. It wasn't Antarctic temperatures out but it was still pretty cold to him. It didn't help matters that Archie was outside the door whining for him to hurry up. Ultimately, he decided on wearing a thicker wool coat that looked similar to his usual Team Magma attire but a little more warmer. The rest of the team had similar outfits, maybe a little less grand but it kept them warm all the same. Team Aqua was a little less prepared despite their excitement for this weather. Though they did have their winter sportswear.

All of them bundled up in the base's main foyer, impatient and ready to go. May and Brendan were already slipping and sliding on the ice that covered the main waterway into the base. May nearly lost her balance once or twice, making Maxie hurry out quicker.

"May, be careful! You could slip and-" Whether it was irony in the making or just fate making sure it was getting its dues from the Magma leader, Maxie was the one who ended up flat on his bottom.

The surrounding team members broke out laughing as Maxie struggled to get back on his feet only to slip once again, this time spread eagle across the ice. Archie, laughing twice as hard at this point, offered a hand to the downed redhead who took it reluctantly.

"Tch, laugh while you can." He grunted, glaring at Archie's smirking face.

"Ye only have yourself to blame for not paying attention to where you're going." The larger man wrapped an arm around Maxie, bringing him closer and guiding him to the walkway that lead to the beach. Archie looked back at the kids who were preparing to exit the cave via the ice and called out to them. "You kids have no idea if that ice has any weak spots. Best you two follow us and we'll see if we can't find you a safer spot to slide on."

May and Brendan nodded and made their way up the stairs once more to follow the leaders across the path. Once they exited the cave, they found themselves staring at an intense snowball fight between the grunts. Interesting enough, the teams were integrated on each side. Courtney and Shelly commanding one side while Matt and Tabitha commanded the other. The latter seemed to be on the losing side.

"Brendan, we need ya bro!" Matt cried, ducking just in time to avoid a snow curve ball courtesy of Shelly.

"May, help us finish these losers off!" Shelly cackled while getting ready to throw another, this time at Tabitha.

The two looked up at their parents. Archie smiled, "Go on."

Just like that, they took off and the battle renewed with more energy. Snowballs flew back and forth between sides and many taking casualties with them from each side. Even as the battle grew more heated, everyone was smiling and having a good time. Their leaders stood off to the side, watching with interest and contentment. Even the normally stoic Maxie was smiling.

"I never thought I'd live to see something as lighthearted as this between our teams." He admitted. Archie nodded in agreement.

"Aye. And its all thanks to those two little scamps. Those two are really something."

"Doesn't help that your power at persuasion helped your case, hm?" Maxie glanced up at the man next to him.

"What? Ye mean persuading you to unify our teams? Nah, it wasn't much of persuasion than it was you not being able to keep your hands off me."

"Really now?" Maxie drawled but was silenced when he found himself locked in a kiss with the larger man. Closing his eyes, he pressed harder into the kiss. Archie smiled but that smile became devious when he brought his hand up.

Maxie's shriek could be heard for miles and it even stopped the battle for a short period of time. The participants witnessed Archie booking it when a red faced Maxie did all he could to get the snow out of the back of his coat.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA"

"ARCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE"

***Later on***

Evening fell upon Lilycove, bringing the long snowball fight to a close before everyone dropped dead from exhaustion right then and there. Each side had fought equally well and thus there was no winner. Though if you were to ask a person from each side, they'd say that their team won. Either way, all had to retreat back into the base for a moment to switch out of their soaked clothes so that they could comfortably enjoy the last event of the day. A fire pit gathering on the beach outside the base. And by fire pit gathering, I mean a raging inferno engulfing last year's Christmas tree.

Hoots and hollering from all of Team Aqua filled the crisp night air, encouraging their reckless leader as he threw more kerosene into the blaze. In the meantime, Maxie and the majority of Team Magma stood a safe distance away with the most dumbfounded expressions that were more comical than the scene before them. Especially since a few Magma grunts joined in the cheering. Not surprising, considering they were teenagers after all, although they usually behaved.

That would have been slightly acceptable for Maxie….had May and Brendan not joined in as well….in close proximity to the fire to join them.

No sooner had they gotten within a couple feet of the fire had they been yanked back by their collars by a high-strung redhead. Whining and complaining were heard as Maxie dragged them back to where a select few Magma members were still lingering. After that, the man kept a close eye on them to keep them from getting up without him knowing and going back to that fire.

Once the fire had calmed to somewhat secure flames, marshmallows and other food were brought out to be cooked on the open fire. In addition, alcoholic beverages were brought out as well. Given the younger grunts were supervised initially, all care was thrown away and sea shanties started to sprout up. Brendan made a grab for a bottle only to have it swiped out of his hand. Archie stood behind him, cracking open the bottle, drinking it in one fell swoop. Winking and wagging a finger at his young charge.

"Nice try kiddo" He grunted.

The boy frowned, crossing his arms. "I was only gonna have a taste!"

Archie barked out a laugh and ruffled the disgruntled boy's hair. "Calm down lad, you're ten. We've got plenty of soda, drink some o' that."

Brendan lamented his loss as he found his way back to his seat next to May and Maxie. Archie watched him while shaking his head. Turning his attention to the surrounding crowd of grunts, he was met with a rather tranquil sight. As the rowdiness settled down with the fire dimming down to a soft crackle, both teams were mingling together. Talking about past adventures, telling jokes, and just in general enjoying each other's company. Archie's mouth curved into a small smile. To see polar opposites attract like this, whether it be platonic or not, really warmed the pirate's heart. All those years spent hating each other seemed like such a waste when something this harmonious could have existed all along.

"Hey boss, why you got that weird ass look on your face for?" Hollered one of his grunts, snapping the pirate out of his revelries.

"I ain't got a weird look on my face!" He shouted back in defense. "Yer face looks like it got sat on by a Wailord!"

The grunts around him sniggered at the lower grunt who promptly gave them the bird in return. Satisfied with his rather juvenile comeback, Archie strutted over to Maxie in triumph. As he approached, he noticed that Maxie was watching the fire contentedly. May and Brendan had settled down, resting their heads on Maxie's lap while the man lazily draped an arm on each of their worn out forms. It seemed that the kids were more tired than previously thought.

"Little ankle-biters finally tuckered out eh?" Archie chuckled.

Maxie's head snapped over, glaring at the other man and hissing, "Yes. Now keep your voice down. Let these children rest."

Archie shrugged but agreed. They were pretty tired after all. Actually everyone was getting tired, several people had already gotten up and were heading back into the base. Cleanup started and not long after the fire was finally put out. Archie picked up the still slumbering Brendan, Maxie doing the same with May and together they headed back into the base for the night.

**END**

**End Note: **Funny story about that Christmas tree burning is that its actually a thing that my co-worker does with her family every year. Not to the degree that Archie made it out to be but it still happens none the less. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
